


Ezekiel

by sitbooboo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitbooboo/pseuds/sitbooboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run towards what others evade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezekiel

Prologue

It’s raining. The rain pelts your skin, drowns your hair. Before, you would care. You remember caring. The raincoats, the boots, even the umbrellas. 

You walk up the stairs, a cell phone pressed to your hand. The hand pressed to your ear.

You makes it to the roof, a little out of breathe. 

“It’s okay, really.” The man says. You lower your hand. He’s sitting down, his back facing the ledge. 

“ I understand now,” he continues.

“Zack, is it?”

He looks at you, nods. 

You open your mouth to speak—

“No. I get it, I mean. I understand,” he says. “ And, you know, thank you…for trying.”

He gets up, turns around, takes a step up.

“Wait!”

He turns and looks at you.

“Is there nothing I can do?”

He stares at you. “No.”

You look at him, see his resolve. 

You sigh, resigned. “Okay.”

Then you run toward him and pull him with you over the ledge.


End file.
